


Stop, Hammer Time

by LivefromG25



Series: Blow Me... A Kiss [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, its fairly blatant, not that Tim needs to with an outfit like that, officially that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivefromG25/pseuds/LivefromG25
Summary: Tumblr Kiss Prompt Fill: 51. Public Kiss and 69. Following a Kiss With A Series of Kisses Down The Neck.Not beta-d, barely edited. Far too much emphasis on a Timmy look he’s never had. Lets go!





	Stop, Hammer Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [e_mors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_mors/gifts).



“Boys!”.

A quick rap on the door, it was time.

Armie clapped his hands on his thighs and stood up from the bed, giving himself a quick cursory glance in the hotel room mirror. Dark cropped jeans, cream sweater, hair freshly shorn, tan. He briefly twisted his body. He looked good, the past week of sun and relaxation doing its job of combating the effects the roiling nerves in his gut had had on him.

Showtime.

Slipping on a fresh pair of kicks, he sidled to the bathroom door, knocking briskly. “Tim.”

A muffled “mmmhmm”, the clatter of something metallic hitting the marble surface of the sink. A comb perhaps. A couple of beats before the door was flung wide on a cloud of aftershave and steam and Tim sauntered out like a Stars in Your Eyes special, curls cascading asymmetrically across his forehead, the glint of an earring on the exposed side. Armie give him a slow once over. Khaki military boots with tight suede cream jeans, effortlessly rolled up to expose his ankles. His right shoulder too was bare, the rest of his torso draped in an oversized – Armie reached out and stroked a hand down his arm – linen knit jumper.

He entwined their fingers, bringing Tim’s hand up to his lips. Tim smiled with a gentle tip of his head to throw his curls back. He cupped Armie’s cheek.

“Ready?”

“Mmm. You look stunning.”

Tim briskly tapped the side of his face, the damp chill from the rings on his freshly washed fingers stinging momentarily. “Don’t start, Hammer”, he began with a smirk, eyes sparkling as his voice dropped lower still, barely above a whisper. “You know we don’t got time, baby.”

Armie huffed a laugh and threw his arm around Tim’s slim frame breaking the rising tension of the moment, his fingers gripping the smooth velvety curve of his shoulder as he pressed a kiss to his temple. “All my compliments lead to sex huh? Noted. I’ll store them for later then. Let’s go”.

***

Brian escorted the two of them down the hotel corridor towards the grand staircase, the quiet shuffle of their feet and the melodic jangle of Tim’s bracelets slowly being drowned out by a cacophony from downstairs. As they began their descent, Armie leading the way, Evelyn appeared from a meeting room below, darting up the stairs to halt them.

“Not just yet, you two. Brian,” she waved a hand, looking slightly frazzled. “Come with me. You two stay here a minute. Nothing to worry about. Back in a few.” She took Brian’s hand, leading him down the stairs and into the din. Armie leant against the banister.  Tim, a step above him, placed his hands on his shoulders, massaging gently. Both of them eyeing over the precipice at the foyer below, watching people milling around, scurrying like ants in all directions.  

“You okay?”

Armie, relaxing into Tim’s touch and allowing his voice to soothe him, nodded with a slightly unsteady breath.

“Yeah, I just want it over with. Sooner the better. Wonder what the hold up is?”

Tim pushed his thumbs up the column of Armie’s neck causing his chin to drop to his chest with a soft moan, his right hand reaching to subtly cup the back of Tim’s calf.

“That’s it, just relax. This is nothing but formality. You really think either of our teams would have taken the stick out their respective assholes if they thought we shouldn’t be doing this? It is going to be fine.”

He continued to massage Armie’s neck a little more, his long fingers flexing against Armie’s dark tanned skin, his own closer in tone to the jumper beneath them. He could feel Armie’s body surrendering under his grip.

“Right boys”, Evelyn reappeared, stage-whispering from the bottom of the stairs. “Ready when you are.” She ducked back into the room as Armie straightened up and Tim’s hands fell away.

Without looking at him, completely in the zone, Armie began to ascend the stairs slowly, one step at a time, pausing with a deep breath on each one. Tim hurriedly caught up with him and on his next step and pause, stepped with him, crowding his back and dropping a glancing kiss at the nape of his neck. Armie showed no signs of it having registered though Tim wasn’t surprised. He knew how far in his own head Armie would be right now. This could take a few.

He repeated the motion, step, drop, kiss, step, drop, kiss, each time increasing the pressure, or opening wider, tongue lapping gently at the nape of his neck, until Armie suddenly seemed to come to, glancing wildly around the foyer beneath him before turning. He whispered violently, his voice edged with panic.

“Tim, what the fuck are you doing?”

With an innocent smile, Tim glided a hand around the back of Armie’s neck, fingernails scraping gently across skin still damp from his lips.

“I’m kissing your neck, what does it feel like I’m doing?”

Armie made to grab his hand, his fingers twisting around a delicate wrist before he stalled.

This was Tim.  _His_  Tim. There was no way he could, or would want to, force his hands off him and yet…

His head swivelled as he assessed their situation - they were in public, this was not- this was- this couldn’t- his grip tightened. That old lady over there was  _definitely_  staring at them and Armie was pretty sure the four businessmen standing over by the front desk  _definitely_  knew what was happening. And what about that couple over by the water fountain….

“Armie” Tim whispered, pulling him back from the edge he hadn’t even realised he was hurtling towards. “Hey. Armie. Look at me.”

Armie dragged his eyes away from their surroundings and forced himself to meet Tim’s gaze, a roaring ocean of panic against a placid calm lake. Tim looped his free arm around Armie’s shoulders, bringing their foreheads together.

“We’ve got this, baby. Who cares if everyone in this room can see what I am doing?” He blindly gestured in the vicinity of the meeting room below with a flick of his wrist. “We are about to go in there and face reporters and cameras and sit there together and tell them, hey, you know what, you were right. Everything you intoned, every article you wrote with clever word play, every blurred photo, you were right. And today we-”, he paused, sliding his hand gently out of Armie’s grasp. “ _We_ , are ready to tell you exactly how right you were. Right? See?  _We_  are in control of this.” He broke eye contact to give a brief look around before cradling Armie’s head in both hands “So fuck it, let one of these nosey fucks put it on twitter and ruin the scoop, I don’t give a fuck, dude. All I care about is, after today, I can  _kiss you on the neck_  – or wherever else I want - whenever I fucking please, okay?”

They stared at each other in silent communication before Armie nodded dumbly, struggling with the sluggish filter of his mind as it rapidly tried to absorb everything Tim was saying and calm itself. Before full clarity could hit him, he surged upward, capturing Tim’s lips with his own, one hand bracing the banister, the other tight around Tim’s back to stop them falling. Catching Tim’s exhale, he took his parted lips as permission to enter, running the tip of his tongue along the marble edge of Tim’s teeth just as they sank into into the pillow of his lower lip, Tim sucking softly as they fell into rhythm.

“Boys! Jesus  _Christ_!”

They pulled apart in a haze as Evelyn began pounding her way up the stairs. Quickly mouthing “We got this” to a dazed Armie, Tim gripped his shoulders, turning him and marching them down to where Evelyn now stood hands on her hips. She opened her mouth as they approached, ready to launch into another tirade before Tim caught her eye and threw her a soft wink. He smirked as he watched the words die on her tongue all too aware of their own futility. She closed her mouth with a shake of her head.

“ _Come on_ ”.

Tim let his hands slide from Armie’s shoulders as they approached the room, unable to keep from grinning as Armie, seemingly having regained his composure, acknowledged those in the foyer who had been staring, greeting them like long lost acquaintances. “Hey, hey, how are ya? Hi, Hey, Good to see you”, briefly shaking hands with those that clearly recognised the pair of them. Tim tipped his own head in salute as their gaze fell upon him, their mouths slack, bewildered. His grin never faltered as they reached the door and Armie stepped aside to let him go first, a conspiratorial smile and the briefest of touches to the base of his spine.

As soon as they entered the room, the noise swelled, reporters and camera shutters alike vying for attention as they wound their way to the front where a long table had been set up. Tim took his place next to Brian as Armie followed, gently brushing past behind him. They stood for a couple of beats allowing for photos, the flashes relentless, before pulling out their chairs. As Tim sat he ducked his head, shyly running his fingers through his fringe of curls, hardly believing his own on the stairs bravery. He glanced at Armie, catching his eye and giggling softly with the maddening realisation that, from this day on, once the truth was out there, there wouldn’t be a camera flash in the room that would be able to outshine his smile.

 


End file.
